Like I Need Air
by BicornZombie
Summary: Heather and Naya have loved each other but they just can't admit it to the other.
1. Last Day of the Life They've Known

**Hi! This is a HeYa fic. Please let me know what you think, i have planned like three more chapters. Oh and yes, i put some Achele in this.**

* * *

><p>Last day of Glee Tour for the third season. Last day of the life they have been living for the past three years.<br>The last notes of the last song are floating through the large arena, and the cast's ears are filled with the crowd screaming. They run out of the stage, Lea's holding Dianna's hand very tightly while some tears run down her cheeks, Dianna looks at her, cleans the tears with her thumb and kisses her cheek.  
>They're now backstage "<em>the tour is over... This is over<em>" they all think, but no one dares to say it out loud.

-This is it?- Naya whispers but they all hear. Heather looks at her from across the circle that formed amongst the cast, and she gets a feeling of emptyness in the pit of her stomach.

-Listen you guys- Lea starts- Yes, maybe Glee is over, but this! This friendships are not! This love we feel for each other- She says looking directly to Dianna, and the blonde smiles shyly- That is not going to end, doesn't matter what happens.-

-Group Hug!- Screams Chord, and they all come closer and hug, Naya's been squeezed between Kevin and Cory, and Heather is exactly in front of her, and she finds herself not being able to look at anyone else.

-What about a last dinner guys?- Mark says.

-YEAH!- The rest screams.

Time goes fast, and soon enough Naya is completely drunk.

-Hey HeMo, can you take Naya to her house? I would do it, but i'm staying at Cory's-Kevin says after watching Naya downing some other tequila shots.

-No problem- The blonde says with a grin.

The rest of the dinner was a blur to Naya, she didn't even remember how she got home. She opened her eyes and found herself laying comfortably on her couch with Heather coming out of the kitchen with a glass of water and 2 aspirins.

-Oh great Nay! You woke up, here take these- Said the blonde handing her the pills- If i'm correct your head will start to hurt any minute now-

-But i... Ugh- Naya took the aspirins from Heather's hand- You're right, thanks H.

-No problem- The blonde smiles- So umm... I think i better get going, it's already late-

-Yeah it is! You can't go, if you drive this late i'm gonna get worried.-

-Oh i'll be fine, it's not that late i...-

-NOO!- Naya whines and pouts like a little girl- Please stay- Her best puppy dog eyes learned from one Heather Morris.

-Nay... I...-

Naya took Heather's hand and her pout got more prominent.

-If you go now, i don't know when i'll see you again, and i can't... I can't take that... I'm gonna miss you so much, you're here and just thinking of not seeing you is making me miss you, please just stay tonight.-

Heather smiled warmly.

-Ok, but let's get you to bed- She offered Naya her hand.

They walked upstairs and Heather sat Naya softly on the edge of the bed, took her jacket off and dropped it on the floor.  
>Naya said something that Heather didn't understand at all, as she walked to the latina's closet, she opened a drawer and took a white shirt and a pair of shorts.<p>

-Naya are these o...k?- She turned around to find the the latina asleep, still in a sitting position. The blonde giggled and walked up to her friend, clothes in hand.

She took Naya's jeans and blouse off, put the shorts on and kept thinking if she should take Naya's bra off or just put the shirt on.  
>She stared to to Naya's body, and unconsciously licked her lips.<br>Naya moved and her upper half fell onto the mattress, giving Heather an invitation to admire her tight abs.  
>Heather shook her head at her thoughts, walked closer to Naya's body and leaned to try and sit her again.<br>Naya opened her eyes, saw the blonde and caught her with her arms by the neck.

-I love you- Naya murmured

-I love you too Nay, let me put this shirt on you- Heather said nervous by how close of touching lips they were. Heather put fastly the shirt on Naya.

-Noooo... I really do love you Heather- Naya let go of Heather and fell asleep again, hitting the mattress with a grown.

The blonde stood up and was left with her thoughts. She got into bed aswell and put the comforter over their bodies.

-Good Night Nay- Heather placed a kiss on Naya's forehead and laid down, unable to sleep.

In silence she thought about the two of them, about her and Taylor, about her family.  
>She looked to check that Naya was still asleep.<p>

-I love you too Naya... not like friends. I love you like i've never loved anyone else- Heather sighed- I need you more than i need air... but i... I can't be with you- A tear rolled silently down her cheek- I'm afraid... I know i shouldn't be, but i am, and i'm sorry for being such a coward... That's why i haven't broken up with Taylor... Because he's a reminder... My reminder that there's a world out there, outside of this that i feel for you, outside of what we are and what i wish we were, a world that's not as accepting of a love like this... I know i should say "the hell with it" but i never want to see you hurt... So it's better off this way... I'm gonna miss your lips Nay, i know that while we kissed you were Santana, but those were my lips kissing you... Everytime Brittany said "I love you" it was me saying it to you.- Heather closed her eyes tightly suppressing her tears, she breathed heavily and tried to sleep.  
>When she was about to drift off to sleep, Naya moved and placed an arm over Heather's waist, and her face on the crook of the blonde's neck.<br>The blonde was shocked at first, but since her plan was to never see Naya again she decided to snuggle and enjoy her last day being closed to her friend.  
>She slept very little as she was trying to soak her mind with memories of what felt to have Naya in her arms.<p> 


	2. Duets

**Hey there, second chapter, as you will read this is 2010'ish. I'm gonna be going upwards and backwards as i write this, please! pretty please let me know what you think, any corrections, suggestions. What do you think it's gonna happen? **

* * *

><p>Heather parked her car and walked to her trailer, the trailer that she shared with Naya.<br>As she entered Naya moved her attention from a magazine she was holding to the beautiful blonde stepping in.

-Hey H- The latina said with a huge smile.

-Hi Nay- The blonde returned showing her perfect lines of white teeth.

-Guess what?- Naya jumped around her holding what Heather imagined to be the new script.

-What?-

-Read this!- Naya squeaked in excitement and handed Heather the script.

The blonde opened her eyes wide as the words in the paper start to make since.

**[Brittany's Room]**  
><strong>[Starts with a shot of Brittany's childhood pictures moving onto the bed.<strong>  
><strong> Santana's on top of Brittany, kissing her.<strong>  
><strong> -I love your sweet lady kisses-]<strong>

Heather stopped, her eyes couldn't read further.

-Wow... Nay, they're... They're going to kiss- She said still processing it.

-Yeah! The fans are going to love it!-

-Yeah- The blonde said it like a whisper as she sat down.

-Heather, you're not excited?-

-No it's not that... it's just... I don't know if i...- She shook her thoughts- Nevermind- faked a smile- I think it's great.

Naya smiled back- Well, get changed and i'll see you in make-up ok?-

Heather nodded and Naya walked out of the trailer closing the door behind her. Heather sighed and rested her head on her hand.

The days went very slow for Heather waiting for that special scene with Naya, they shot the scenes with Kevin, the "River Deep Mountain High", "Lucky" and "Le Jazz Hot" performances, and soon enough it was THE day.  
>Heather was resigned to just concentrate in saying her lines and doing what she had to do.<br>She entered her trailer, Naya was already in her uniform, sitting on the couch tapping her foot furiously.

- Hi- Said simply not making eye contact with the blonde.

- Hey Nay- Uneasy smile on her face and shaky voice giving away how nervous she was- You nervous?- Naya simply nodded.

- Me too- Said getting her uniform and taking off her shirt. Naya looked up, though she's used to see Heather changing, today it felt different, today her mind was rushing, her hands were sweating and shaking and she felt something burning in her stomach.  
>She stared at Heather's abs as the fabric slipped into her frame, the blonde zipped the top, took her jeans off unaware of Naya's hungry eyes.<br>She put the skirt on and finally the latina was out of trance, she blinked a little and looked to her feet.

-Ready?- Heather said with a warm smile

-Yeah-

Heather offered her hand to Naya, and she took it, a warm and soothing feeling washed over both of them, and the nerves and worries went away, but as soon as Heather let go Naya's hand everything rushed back.  
>They went to make-up and then to set without a word, both drowning in their thoughts to say anything.<p>

_"It's time"_ They both thought as they entered Brittany's room.

-Ok! We're ready!- A crew member screamed

Naya was now Santana as she stood straight, chin up, and just like Santana hides behind her words, Naya hid behind Santana.

- Yeah, you guys go to bed and Naya you on top of Heather ok?- Eric Stoltz the director said, Naya nodded.

-Ready?- The latina asked now full of confidence, Heather shook her head. Naya took her hand and led her to bed.

The blonde laid in bed and shot her eyes, breathed heavily as she felt Naya's body placing itself over her, the latina's hands each on one side of Heather's body, she then felt hot breath against her ear and opened her eyes.

-Everything's gonna be ok- Naya whispered very softly so only both would hear- Just breath ok?-

Heather nodded and Naya placed a soft kiss on her ear sending shivers down her body.

-Everyone's ready? Ok! You both know your lines?- Eric asked

-Yes- Both said in monotone.

-Ok! Let's do this!- he clapped- Lights! Camera!... Action!-

As the camera was shooting Brittany's pictures Naya placed one of her hands on Heather's cheek, the blonde held Naya in place by putting her hands on the latina's waist.  
>Naya looked at her with eyes that said "<em>Here i go<em>", she started to move forward not taking her eyes from Heather's until they were so close that the only thing to do was to close them.  
>Suddenly sparks everywhere and an electric buzz running from their lips to every inch of their bodies.<br>Their lips started to move slowly and suddenly they forgot about lines, about all the people around them, they forgot about the whole world outside.  
>Heather broke for air, just as she stopped the kiss both of them opened their eyes, and looked at each other as if the secret of life had been revealed to them.<p>

-Ejem- Some coughs of the director snapped them to reality- Cut!- He walked to where they were- What happened?- He whispered

-I uhh... I just didn't know how many time of us kissing you wanted, i should have asked, sorry- Naya said.

-It's ok, just kiss her for like 2 minutes and then you start kissing her neck ok?- Naya nodded at Eric's directions. -Ok... Here we go again... Action!

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, next chapter is going to be about the day they met. Please leave your review.<strong>


	3. God Has Laid A Hand

**Ok, no explanation really... but pretty please like your review... sorry is so short, and late i've been a little bit busy, but umm i promise the next one will be longer.**

* * *

><p><em>When you meet someone, your body makes unconscious desicions about what they will be in your life.<em>

_There's the people that are important in your life, and then there's THE person that's more important than your life. When you meet that person, there's no way to describe all the thoughts and all the feelings that run through your entire body._

The first time Heather Morris laid eyes on Naya Rivera, she was dancing...

Pores sweating, clothes sticking, hair flipping.

A door opens.

Eyes met, blue collided with brown, it was just like a wave crashing against a wet stone on a beach.

Hearts not only skip a beat, but completely stop as air becomes insuficient.

There's a burning flame in the pit of their stomachs.

It was like they were asleep all this time, and just now, in this very moment, when the world stopped to let them meet, every cell in their bodies, and both souls, just woke up.

Everyone in the room remained in the awkward silence, Chris and Jenna looked at each other.

-Naya! This is Heather she's teaching us the "Single Ladies" dance, she's really good- Naya blinked a little, and opened her mouth but instantly closed it again, not knowing what to say, Heather didn't move.

-Nay! Darling we have to go, you have to change and go to make-up- Telly said entering.

Naya nodded- Wait a second, i'll be right there- They never took eyes off of each other- Nice to meet you Heather- Naya extended her arm and Heather took her hand and shook it, her thumb carressed the back of Naya's hand softly. They both looked at their hands and then again to each other's eyes, and smiled big.

-Nice to meet you, Naya- That name rolled nicely in her tongue.

-Well, i have to go, bye Chris, bye Jenna- said waving her hand- Goodbye Heather, hope to see you again.-

With that she walked out and Heather just stayed there, breathless, not knowing what to do next. She blinked and shook her head.

-I'm gonna go for water ok? I'll be right back- She said to Chris and Jenna, walking out before they could say anything.

She walked to the food trailer and when she entered, the brunette was there. Naya looked at her and smiled.

-Are you following me?- She nicely said grabbing a cup of coffee, and found herself smiling... again.

Heather's eyes grew wide and shook her head- No-

-I'm Heather-

Naya laughed- I know, we just met-

Heather blushed a little bit and looked down.

-I'm Naya- Heather looked up and found herself smiling back to the brunette- So do you want something to eat... Or...-

-Oh no... I just umm came for water- She says grabbing a bottle.

-Oh... And are you gonna be teaching all the coregraphies?-

-No, just this one-

-Aww that's bad-

-Yeah... well that's the life of a dancer... nothing lasts too much-

-I know what you mean-

-So... what character do you play?-

-I am a cheerleader-

-I was a cheerleader when i was like... twelve-

-Oh my God did you really?- Heather nodded and they both laughed.

-Well, you should give me some advices to, you know, be a better fake cheerleader-

-Yeaah! You have to d...-

-Naya, honey you need to go and get changed, they need you soon on set- Telly once again.

-I'm coming!- The latina looks at the blue eyed girl in front of her- I have to go- says sadly, and Heather gets sad too- But we have to talk again ok? You really need to give me those cheerleading advices- She kisses Heather's cheek, winks at her and gets out of the trailer.

Heather stays there, breathless once again.

Back into the studio where they were rehearsing, the whole day felt like a blur, like she was floating her day away.

-Hey! Heather! I have great news for you!- Zach Woodle said approaching the blonde dancer

-What's up?-

-Ryan loved you! Well, all the writers loved you actually, they said they want you to play the third cheerleader they need!- The man was jumping like crazy, and the only thing Heather could think of was that now she would see Naya Rivera again...

The blonde had a feeling of satisfaction and accomplishment as she walked out to her car, she didn't realize that someone was walking in her direction, and their bodies crashed, they both fell to the floor.

-Oh My God! I'm such an idiot! Are you ok?- Heather says, looks up and finds the beautiful brunette, better known as Naya.

-Yeah, it's ok, don't worry-

-Here, let me help you- She walks up and offers a hand to Naya, the latina takes it and Heather pulls her up, Naya stands up.

-Thanks- Naya smiles.

Heather looks at her with a big bright smile.

-What is up with you?- The brunette looks at her with a grin.

-I... am going to be a cheerleader on the show!-

-What?- They both start jumping, not realizing how dorkie they look-Thank God!- They stop jumping and Naya looks at Heather taking her hands- I like you-

-I like you too- They smile, exchange numbers and the blonde walks the latina to her car.

Naya waves goodbye and gets out of the parking lot.

-Thank God, has laid a hand- She whispers to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me... Was it bad? Good? I would love some feedback :)<strong>


End file.
